1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and a program that generate image data by imaging a subject and performing photoelectric conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras, a touch panel is arranged on the display screen of a display unit that displays an image, and a user can perform an operation relating to capturing an image by using the touch panel.
In addition, a technique is known in which the number or the operation of fingers touching the display screen of a touch panel is detected, and an operation content corresponding to a result of the detection is performed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-508601).